


Sick and Tired

by themadauthoress13



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23938234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themadauthoress13/pseuds/themadauthoress13
Summary: Simple story. Yellow gets sick when she and Blue had plans to spend time away from work together. Blue is happy to take care of her, but Yellow doesn't want to rest. Sick fic, first story on this site. Not really sure what else to write.
Relationships: Blue Diamond/Yellow Diamond (Steven Universe)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	Sick and Tired

**Author's Note:**

> I’m going to start by saying that this idea was spawned by a quote from one of the earlier Steven Universe episodes, in which Amethyst contracted food poisoning. While I realize that this is probably due to the fact that she had taken the time to ensure herself a fully working stomach system, as we saw in her X-ray, I still think it would be interesting to have gems be able to get sick. This also plays into something that was discussed in a tumblr group that I am in, in which we discuss the idea that since they are now in a time of peace, that the Diamonds are more open about their feelings. All in all, this is basically a fluff fic, so, this is going to be fairly OOC for the characters involve. I own nothing, trust me, if I did there would be a lot more merchandise for the show.

She couldn’t help but be worried as she once again, stole a glance at Yellow from across the room. The two had agreed weeks ago to plan a short break from their new duties. However, now that the time had come, there was a flaw in their plan, which Yellow was refusing to acknowledge. She had noticed the behavior a few days prior, despite Yellow doing her best to brush them off. From the pained look on her face, having to squint in an attempt to focus her vision, to her movement being slow and more calculated with normal, even having to brace herself on the walls when she felt no one was around to just catch her breath. Even now, as she was hunched over her desk, struggling to even pop the bubble she had called her last effort before her break, it was clear something was wrong.

Yellow was supposed to have met her in the former throne room hours ago, and when she hadn’t shown up, Blue had begun to search for her. Blue had entered the room moments ago, and Yellow hadn’t even noticed, too involved in her pitiful attempt to finish her work. She had taken a single step towards her before she noticed the small sparks rolling off Yellow’s form, along with an almost overwhelming heat coming off the Diamond as well. Stealing herself for the chance of being shocked as she walked behind the Diamond and rested a hand on her shoulder. “Yellow?” 

Yellow started slightly upon feeling a hand on her shoulder, dropping the bubble she had been holding. She looked up and Blue had to fight back a wince as she saw the sickly color of the woman’s face, which was closer to white than her typical coloring. “Blue! I didn’t hear you come in.” Her voice was a tad hoarse.  
“You never showed up to our meeting, I was worried,” she allowed her words to trail off as she got a good look at the woman for the first time in nearly a cycle.  
For a moment, confusion appeared on Yellow’s face before a tired look of realization appeared on her face, “Our plan. Oh Blue, I’m sorry, it must of slipped my mind. I was working on my plans for the cluster and lost track of time.” 

She hurried to cut the woman off, “Yellow, it’s fine, a missed plan is hardly the end of the world. However,” she sighed, moving her hand to caress Yellow’s face, “it seems that something else will be changing our plans.” The disappointment was clear on her face, cutting Yellow to her core. 

“Blue, I know I’m late but-,” she was cut off by Blue moving her hand to Yellow’s forehead. Without realizing it, she leaned into Blue’s hand, embracing the coolness of her hand.

“Yellow, you’re burning up, not to mention charged up,” she said, pointing out the low crackling noise in the room. 

She hadn’t noticed that her powers had been going off, but it was true that their bodies were somewhat surrounded by an electric air, which Yellow quickly managed to shake off. The last thing she wanted was to disappoint Blue, but now that she was aware of her malfunctions, she was beginning to realize how bad she felt. Still, like hell was she going to let something like this stop her. “It’s just a bit humid in here,” she offered weakly, “I have to keep it hot for some of the plants.” 

It was clear from her annoyed expression that Blue didn’t believe her. “Yellow, it’s freezing in here,” her voice deadpan. She could see that Yellow was readying more excuses to try to escape the suspicion, so she beat the woman to the punch, “And I’m not in the mood for excuses either. You’ve been stumbling around, barely able to function, let alone fix shattered gem, for nearly a week. You’re clearly not well.” 

She was somewhat annoyed that Blue wasn’t letting her speak. Pushing the hand off her face, she got to her feet, “Blue, I promise you, I’m f-,” she didn’t get the chance to finish her sentence, as the second she got up, her legs virtually gave out on her. Had Blue not caught her in time, she would have collapsed face down on the floor. She looked up into  
Blue’s face, who was fighting a tired smirk as she held the Diamond in her arms. “…I’m fine?” 

“No you’re not, sweetie,” Blue hummed, gently helping Yellow to her feet, looping an arm underneath hers to support her, “let’s get you to bed.”


End file.
